Please Lean On Me
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Olga has a nightmare about Lev's betrayal and her death. What's a good boyfriend suppose to do, other then let the woman he loves lean on him when she needs too. One-shot.


**Hello everyone!**

**Yep, as the title says it all, just a fluffy one-shot between Olga and my OC. Nothing too ****special or having a real reason for doing this one shot, other then just feeling like doing it. **

**So i won't say much other then i don't own the Fate-verse.**

**So please read, review, enjoy and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Lean On Me**

"No...no"

Let it be known Marie Animusphere was a prideful woman.

"Please...don't. No god no."

She was a judgemental woman as well.

"No Lev...why?"

She was a woman who liked to be in control.

"No, it burns. Someone...help me, please!"

She came form a proud Magi family and wasn't someone used to feeling helpless. She hated weakness and loved being praised for a job well done. She hated showing any type of vulnerability, as she perceived it as weakness and since her near death at the hands of Professor Lev Lainur, she has done everything to prove she wasn't weak.

This was a fact Zasha "Xero" Mazoku learned very well, when he and Olga started dating.

After nearly dying at the hands of a traitorous comrade, the woman had locked up and locked up tight. Always looking at others with suspicion, as Lev's betrayal had scared the white haired woman deeply. As it wounded both her pride and made her question everything she knew and thought. She thought she could read people and be able to always known who she can and cannot trust.

She was wrong.

The fact, the man who had saved her form an untimely demise, was a man she thought was untrustworthy. One that would turn his back on anyone the second he saw a better deal. A man she had mocked during their time at the academy and had more then once, tried to get rid of him before the Chaldea quest truly began.

Only for that same man, the one she hated and mocked to risk EVERYTHING, even humanity's future just to save her life.

It was something she would be forever grateful for. So when Xero had asked Olga out, she had been shocked. She knew he risked a lot to save her, but she originally believed it was simply to have more help and not have to relay on that slacker Roman.

She said yes, as she owned Xero that much and as time went on, despite having the wait of the future of mankind weighting down on his shoulders Xero was a prefect boyfriend. It was something more then Olga believed she deserve and she had learned more about the young Magi, that she didn't think he was capable.

She believed he was just a two-faced man, a monster in human skin due to his family's history of being backstabbers and tricksters. However much to Olga's surprise she had learned and saw Xero's courageous soul, pure heart and an unbreakable will. Despite being a prideful woman, Olga would say without shame, she had made a mistake in judging Xero.

He wasn't a monster but the love of her life.

Even when he was out saving humanity's future, training his servants up to fight the King Of Magic and overall tending to each of his many powerful servants and ensure they weren't too board.

All the while helping and being a prefect boyfriend to Olga.

However they're were still somethings even he couldn't help her with. Only be there for when they happened.

"Olga...Olga, wake up! You're having a nightmare."

Now was one such time, as the black haired man was trying to wake the tossing woman. Sweat was pouring down her body and tears were leaking form her eyes, as Xero tried to wake up the sleeping woman up. Thankful she did, but it had it's own consequences.

SMACK

THUMP

Olga's eyes snapped open, as she heard a body hit the floor, followed by a loud groan.

"Uuuuugggghhhh"

"Oh god, Xero are you okay?"

The woman quickly scrambled off their shared bed and kneel in front of her boyfriend, while he rubbed his now bruised face. Groaning Xero looked at Olga and said,"Yeah i'm fine. Other then a bruised face and ego, i'm fine. Though a kiss might help me feel better."

He said with a grin, that made Olga glare at him and puff her cheeks up.

So cute.

Olga "Humph" and said,"Why did you even wake me up? I was sleeping fine."

"I wouldn't call tossing and turning sleeping fine."

Xero said bluntly, making Olga flinch a bit. He silently got up, wearing only a pair of boxers making Olga blush at seeing Xero's slender but muscular body. One that was carved out form going on mission after mission. He silently wiped Olga's tear stained cheek, making the white haired woman tense a little.

"Was it THAT dream again?"

Olga silently nodded, as tears started to fall again.

She hated him.

She hated how he was able to get under her skin with just a few simple words and actions. The walls she had built up around her heart, were torn down with just a few words form a man she once despised and hated.

She hated him, just as much as she loved him simple because he could break through her defenses with such ease it made her feel weak again. She hated having to lean on someone but at the same time, she was grateful to have someone she could lean on.

Someone she could show her weakness to and he wouldn't stab her in the back.

Not like Lev did.

Xero silently wrapped his arms around her, knowing she was still hurting form that asshole's betrayal and wanted to once again beat the so called Professor black and blue. So pushing that thought into the back of his mind, he said,"It's okay to feel afraid and weak Olga. It what makes you, what makes us human. So you can use my shoulder whenever you need to."

Olga nodded tearful into Xero's chest, keeping a tight grip on him,"I just don't understand how Lev could do that to us. To humanity, to me, i just..."

Unable to finish her sentence, Olga chocked back a sob as Xero rubbed her back comforting.

"I know Olga. He was a right bastard, an asshole and a moron for turning his back on someone like you."

"You know what i'm like, Xero."

Olga muttered into his chest, as he smirked and said playful,"A prideful, judgemental, bitch of a woman?"

She silently glared at him, as he smiled obnoxiously.

"Why the hell did i agree to be you're girlfriend?"

"Because unlike some people, i can see the real Olga behind the mask."

Seeing her look at him questioning gaze and confusion, Xero elaborated."You are all those things and more Olga. You're a kind, thoughtful and caring young woman, who's heart had been scared but not broken. There's no point in saving the world, unless i have someone by my side. You're my reason to keep going Olga, to keep on pushing forward Olga. So please when you feel like breaking down or need someone to lean on..."

Xero made Olga look him in the eye and said simply.

"Please lean on me."

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay that made me a little teary eyed. Or maybe it was just due to what i'm watching, which is Rwby V6, at the moment they reveal Pyrrha's statue. That and the music was very moving, it made me tear up a little.**

**So again no real reason why i wrote this, just something that was on my mind and decided to write.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
